No this can't be
by Neo.Neko
Summary: Someone's stalking the Bladebreakers, Saint Shields, and other people...... TysonxHillary, OzumaxMariam, TalaxOC, RayxSalima, MaxxOC, and more to come! (there's blood in this fic)
1. Prologue

No...... this can't be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with beyblade. What I do own is Jake, and his psychopathic mind.  
  
This is just to say what this is about. Okay, so one night I was thinkin' 'oh, my dreams and BBTV awards stories are just a load of ...um.. s***'. So I thought, 'I always liked angst, romance and action stories. So MIX EM UP'. Pairings: not decided yet. Summary: A horror beyblade story with slight humour and tonnes of romance.  
  
Prologue: Slash (chapter 1)  
  
********************************************************************* Hillary's POV (point of view)  
  
It was sunny; even though the forecast said it was gonna rain. I always thought they were wrong. As I approached Tyson's grandfather's dojo, I heard a rustle, followed by an explosion. Oh well, I thought.  
  
********************************************************************* Tyson's POV  
  
It was sunny, and the heat was draining the life out of me. 'Ha!' I yelled as I pulled my ripcord with all my might. Dragoon circled the stadium, and Draciel stayed in the middle.  
  
'Dragoon!! Hyper victory tornado!!!!'  
  
'Heavy viper wall!!!'  
  
An explosion erupted, and Dragoon returned to my hand.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Narrative:  
  
'Is the plan ready, Zagart?'  
  
'Yes, my lord, plan slash is ready,'  
  
'Then proceed,'  
  
'I have already sent someone, and with him, they will be terminated, and then, my reward.' Zagart rubbed his hands together, as his terrible cackle echoed through the laboratory. And deep in an abandoned cage, where a certain turquoise- haired boy slept, the cackle could be heard. He murmured to himself, 'Dad, where are you, what are you doing, where are my friends- the bladebreakers?' Tears rolled down his cheeks, as the truth hit him once again. He was a robot, not designed to have friends. But they were his friends, and they always will be. 'I don't care!! They are my friends, who cares if I'm a robot? They accepted it, and Tyson's still my friend!'  
  
He remembered how he battled Tyson in the world championships, and how Tyson still shook his hand, even though Zeo had betrayed him. And then.. Later on.. Zeo was captured and locked in this cage.  
  
Back in reality...  
  
Zagart approached the cage, and called to his son,  
  
'It's time,'  
  
'No, dad, you can't!! I won't let you!'  
  
'It's too late to change. I've sent someone. He's a professional.'  
  
'You sent a professional?'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Okay, so this may be too much about Zeo, but this introduces the story a bit.  
  
Next chapter: What?  
  
Please note that the title of chapter 2 is not meant in a funny way. I mean I'm sure you'd be wondering 'what?' if a horrible bloodthirsty stalker is following you. Right?!  
  
Next chapter is about Saint shields and the rustle that Hillary heard. 


	2. What?

No...... this can't be.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned... WAIT UP! I don't own beyblade or the characters. I own Jake, Sam and other OCs featured later in this fic.  
  
Last time we saw Zeo see his Dad and hear that he ::air quotes:: 'sent a professionals'.  
  
A professional at what?  
  
Also, Hillary heard a rustle in the bushes while going to Tyson's dojo..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mariam's POV  
  
While Joseph was practising, I locked myself in my room.  
  
'So, you still mad at Dunga?'  
  
It was Ozuma.  
  
'Get out.' I said.  
  
'Look, Dunga was a bit pissed, and you messed with him,'  
  
'So?' I could see his emerald eyes glittering in the darkness. Suddenly, in a blur, he slammed me down.  
  
'What the f*** are you doing?!'  
  
'Someone is here.' He whispered. 'Come out, NOW, whoever you are!'  
  
A dark figure came out of the shadows.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Narrative:  
  
'Hey guys! What are we doing today?' Hillary said.  
  
'Shut up Hillary, you're so impatient!' Tyson snapped.  
  
'Stop it Tyson, I have a new beyblade for you,' the chief handed Tyson a beyblade.  
  
'I want to test this out. Come on Max!  
  
'Bring it on!'  
  
'Help, Tyson, help!!!' A green haired boy ran towards the dojo.  
  
'Joseph! What's the matter?' Hillary answered.  
  
'My sis and Ozuma aren't.'  
  
'Aren't what?'  
  
'In the warehouse,'  
  
'How come?'  
  
'They were in Mariam's room, and then, when I went in, the room was flooded in blood.'  
  
'Yeah, right.' Kai sneered.  
  
'Shut up. You guys gotta help me!'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sam's thoughts:  
  
'Shut up and get in the f****** van'. 'No!' The red and grey haired kid launched his blade at me. I launched mine. The girl launched her blue beyblade. 'Go, Sharkrash!' She yelled. I fired a dart at them, and they instantly collapsed. They were asleep.  
  
********************************************************************* Mariam's POV  
  
'Ozuma, what now?' Ozuma was injured very badly. Blood was spilling from his right arm, so I ripped a bit off my sleeve, and wrapped his wound. Then I realized I was bleeding too.  
  
'Mariam?' Ozuma opened his eyes and stood up weakly. He stuck his hands in his pocket, and had a worried look on his face. 'Flash Leopard's gone.'  
  
I looked for Sharkrash, but he too was gone.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing. A fiery ring was surrounding us. *********************************************************************  
  
Was that good? I'll update soon.  
  
I hate..stuff. 


	3. In between Break

No...... this can't be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any characters except Jake and Sam.. So far.  
  
Oh right um. who wants me too put their OC in my fic. This OC will be paired up with .......KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh I will update soon...  
  
Next Chapter: Who is he.? 


End file.
